It is known that in a semiconductor module having a power conversion circuit such as an inverter circuit, surge voltage occurs between the positive-side input terminal and the negative-side input terminal of the power conversion circuit immediately after turning on or off switching-element transistors constituting the upper arm and the lower arm. In order to reduce the surge voltage, a snubber capacitor serving as a surge voltage absorbing device is placed between the positive-side input terminal and the negative-side input terminal in Patent Document 1.